The object of this project is to study the etiology and pathogenesis of mucosal diseases of the oral cavity, with the ultimate goal of treatment and prevention. At the present time, emphasis is on recurrent aphthous ulcers. A protocol was completed, and the results strongly suggest that mechanical trauma may be one of the precipitating factors in recurrent aphthous ulcers.